At the end, a rainbow
by Erukido
Summary: Eli pensaba que sería un sábado más de estudios, esta vez en casa de Honoka. Pero para su fortuna, o no, esta no está en casa. YukiEli (Yukiho x Eli), One-Shot, NSFW


**En mi vida habría intentado escribir un fanfic, es más, he leídos muy pocos. Pero hace unas semanas con una amiga (Noxturnel) empezamos a shipear Yukiho con Eli, no me recuerdo muy bien por qué, pero nos encanto, y mucho. Ella decidió escribir un fanfic sobre esta, algo extraña, pareja y me lo paso cuando se quedó bloqueada para que le opinara y le ayudara, pero por alguna razón me entraron unas ganas enormes de re-escribir su idea, y acabarla, se lo pedí si podía y de ahí surgió esto.** **Dudo que vuelva a escribir un fanfic, o algo, pero espero que os guste este!**

 **¡YukiEli 4ever!**

* * *

Eli

Sábado mañana, un triste y frío día gris estaba empezando, un día de esos que lo pasarías apaciblemente en tu casa, pero no, estaba de camino a casa de Honoka. Todo debido una llamada de Umi del día antes diciéndome si podía ir a ayudar a Honoka en sus estudios, que precisamente no son su fuerte y se les acerca el periodo de exámenes para ellas.

Una vez cerca de su casa empiezan a caer algunas gotas de lluvia, me esfuerzo en llegar rápido. Al llegar llamo al timbre, me quedo esperando que me abra con energía Honoka pero no sucede, espero un poco y vuelvo a llamar. Pensando que ya se había escapado de la sesión de estudios, me abre la puerta su hermana con cara de sueño.

—Yukiho, buenos días. ¿Está en casa tu hermana?

—Buenos días Eli, la verdad... No lo sé. Me acabo de levantar, pero creo que estoy sola en casa.

Por alguna razón lo sabía, sabía que de alguna forma ella no estaría dispuesta a estudiar un sábado... Seguramente se habrá escapado, aunque también cabe la posibilidad de que se le haya olvidado, algo normal en ella... Abrazo con fuerza los libros de segundo que llevo pensando qué hacer cuando Yukiho me interrumpe.

—¿Quieres entrar, Eli? El día esta feo y hace frío, te haré un poco de té.

—Oh... Gracias Yukiho, pero no creo que deba... —De golpe un sinfín de gotas empiezan a golpearme, me meto debajo del porche todo lo rápido que puedo para apartarme de la lluvia mientras veo a Yukiho con una sonrisa invitándome a entrar en su casa.— Bueno, creo que no hay más remedio.

Entro en la casa y siento al instante un ambiente cálido y confortable, escucho detrás mío el sonido al cerrarse la puerta y acto seguido Yukiho me habla con su dulce voz.

—¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

—Una toalla estaría bien.

Había quedado empapada totalmente a pesar de que estuve pocos segundos debajo de la lluvia. Me quito los zapatos y paso al salón, encima de la mesa veo todos los libros de Honoka tirados, me siento al lado de la mesa para recogerlos.

Yukiho entra con una bandeja, la cual la deja encima de la mesa, hay 2 vasos de té y una toalla. Dispuesta a cogerla, Yukiho es más rápida y la coge, se pone detrás mío y en silencio me empieza a secar el pelo. Lo hace de una forma suave, dulce, muy delicada. Sin decir nada la dejo hacer.

—¿Habíais quedado para estudiar, no?

—Sí, ayer Umi me llamo preocupada que ella no la podía ayudar este sábado y me preguntó si yo podía. Se va a enfadar cuando se ente.. AY! —suelto un gemido debido a un pequeño tiron de pelo—.

—Lo siento! Y también siento que mi hermana sea tan desastre—dice un poco sonrojada—.

Pongo mis manos encima de las suyas, para poder quitar la toalla de mi cabeza y me giro para hablarle a Yukiho a la cara.

* * *

Yukiho

El suave tacto de las manos de Eli sobre las mías me sorprende, las aparta con sumo cuidado, su calidez se me queda gravada en la memoria. Y de repente se gira, mi corazón da un vuelco, veo a un ángel delante mío, un ángel con el pelo rubio que entre risitas me dice.

—Tranquila! No ha sido nada, y todas ya sabemos como es Honoka en estos temas.

Con una gran sonrisa asiento, no puedo dejar de mirar sus perfectos labios mientra hablan, me quiero acercar, quiero intentar robarle un beso... Me sorprendo a mí misma pensando en estas cosas y me sonrojo.

—¿Yukiho? ¿Estás bien? De golpe tienes la cara roja, a lo mejor tienes fiebre...

Tras decir esto empieza a acercar su cara a la mía, supongo que para ver que temperatura tengo, pero me quedo bloqueada y la dejo hacer. Al cabo de unos segundos puedo notar su respiración encima de mi cara, no sé donde mirar, el corazón me late muy deprisa. Antes de poder reaccionar ella ya se ha apartado y me mira un poco preocupada.

—Estas un poco caliente... ¿Te encuentras bien?

—S-Sí... —Logro balbucear, al ver que su cara deja de estar preocupada para pasar a una tranquila sonrisa logro quitarme el bloqueo y responder. — Me encuentro perfectamente, solo que algo rara... Pero bueno, eso te lo tendría que preguntar yo!

Después de unas risas le miro seriamente y le pregunto.

—Estás bien, ¿no? — ella sigue estando bastante mojada—.

—Aparte de que esté empapada estoy bien, ojala hubiera traído ropa de recambio, pero solo llevo los libros... —dice mientras suspira—.

Sin pensarlo mucho le contesto.

—Quieres ponerte ropa de mi hermana mientras se seca la tuya?

—No hace falta...

—Cogerás un resfriado así! Vamos, que no pasa nada!

Claramente necesitaba un cambio de ropa, se resfriaría si seguía así, después de un par de segundos ella acepta. Me levanto de golpe con la mala suerte de darle a la mesa y tirarme un vaso de té, ya frío, por encima de los pantalones cortos.

—Aaaaaaah! —pego un mini-grito, tras ver que ha pasado suspiro— Que patosa soy...

—Ven, que ahora te seco yo —dice Eli mientras coge la toalla.

Me empieza a pasar la toalla por encima de los muslos, de forma delicada pero firme, tenerla delante de mí otra vez me bloquea, el corazón se me acelera cada vez que pasa la mano cerca de ciertas zonas. Intento sacarme los pensamientos impuros de la cabeza.

—Ya esta! —exclama felizmente al acabar de secarme, dejando la toalla encima de la mesa.

—Me iré a cambiar de ropa igualmente... Acompáñame y te dejo en el cuarto de Honoka para que te cambies.

Salimos del salón rumbo a la habitación de Honoka, donde dejo a Eli y le indico donde se encuentra la ropa. Me meto en mi habitación y abro un cajón para cambiarme los pantalones y la ropa íntima, cojo una falda y unas sencillas bragas, aunque antes de cerrar el cajón veo una prenda negra que me llama la atención de inmediato...

Tras cambiarme salgo al pasadizo, y me dirijo al cuarto de Honoka a buscar la ropa mojada de Eli. Mientras abro la puerta le digo:

—Eli, podrías darme la ropa m...—no puedo acabar la frase, me ruborizó al instante—.

Al abrir la puerta había desvelado una escena que recordaría para siempre. Eli medio desnuda, solo lleva las bragas, se estaba poniendo unos pantalones cuando me mira con sorpresa. Yo, atónita, me quedo encantada mirando su perfecto cuerpo, su pecho grande y terso, su vientre firme, sus curvas generosas... No puedo dejar de mirarla, el corazón me va a mil, siento que las fuerzas me fallan y caigo. Eli se acerca a mí corriendo, no puedo dejar de observarla, me levanta un poco, puedo sentir su pecho al desnudo contra mí. Ella realmente preocupada me dice.

—¿¡Yukiho!? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Asiento con la cabeza, ella acerca la suya a la mía, supongo que para mirar si tengo fiebre otra vez, al notar su respiración encima mío no logro aguantarme más. Acerco mis labios a los suyos y le robo un beso. Ella retrocede un poco sorprendida, me mira a los ojos un poco confundida. No puedo evitar que se me escape la sonrisa. Paso la mano por su todavía algo húmedo pelo, y me vuelvo a acercar, ella no se retira. Vuelvo a poner mis labios encima de los suyos besándola, no puedo parar, ella poco a poco va ganando confianza y pasión.

Me empieza a desabrochar la blusa, yo me dejo hacer, lo hace con seguridad y firmeza, yo todavía no tengo tal confianza, tengo las manos por encima de su trasero, las muevo un poco hacía abajo viendo que ella no se molesta. Momentos antes de llegar, me obliga a parar para que me saque la blusa y el sostén, acato sus ordenes sin pensarlo. Tras dejar libre mi pecho ella me abraza, siento toda su calidez, es genial, nos dedicamos una mirada llena de lujuria. Me coge de la mano y nos dirigimos a la cama de Honoka.

* * *

Eli

Por alguna razón llevo la iniciativa, supongo que es la primera vez de Yukiho, y aunque no lo sea quiero darle una buena impresión, la estiro encima de la cama y le saco la falda, debajo lleva unas bonitas bragas de lencería negra, me quedo un poco sorprendida y la miro a la cara.

—Hehehe... No pensaba que esto iba a suceder, pero por si acaso...

Me acerco a su cara y la beso, ella me lo devuelve, suplicándome que no pare. Le hago caso, mientras cojo sus manos para colocarlas en mi pecho, al principio no hacen nada, pero al cabo de unos segundos empiezan a jugar. Yo tampoco me quiero quedar atrás, bajo mi mano hasta colocarla en su pubis, le voy acariciando la zona hasta llegar al punto más preciado de una mujer, ella suelta un leve gemido, le sigo acariciando la zona mientras ella sigue jugando con mis pechos mientras nos robamos besos.

Ella intenta lo mismo, deja de jugar con mis pechos un momento y baja la mano derecha hacía mi pubis, con mi mano libre cojo la suya y la indico donde ha de ir. Me estremezco de placer al notarla, ella lo nota y le pone ímpetu al asunto, en algún momento ha pasado de acaricias a algo más... Al cabo de poco me quedo totalmente rendida a ella, es muy hábil... Tras la sorpresa de su habilidad, quiero que ella se sienta igualmente de bien, o más, por eso la paro.

Me levanto y le saco la pieza de lencería negra que lleva, luego me saco las mía, y me vuelvo a estirar. Le indico a Yukiho que se estire encima mío pero girada. Tengo su tesoro delante de mí cara, le empiezo a dar besos por dentro de los muslos, la noto exaltarse, poco a poco me voy acercando al centro... Ella no se queda corta y también decide atacar, su primer beso, ya es certero. Los siguientes momentos estan llenos de largos besos y gemidos por partes de ambas, después de un rato de treta nos ponemos de otra forma, pubis contra pubis.

Yukiho toma el control, otra vez quedo sorprendida con lo buen amante que es. Después de largos minutos de placer acabamos las dos exhaustas, las dos tiradas encima de la cama, yo abrazando la cabeza de Yukiho la cual reposa entre mis pechos. Tras unos minutos de descanso, ella se levanta, me da un beso y se empieza a vestir. Yo debería de hacer igual, me levanto y voy a por mí ropa. La qual ya se encuentra seca, y me visto en silencio.

Casi sin mirarnos la cara después de salir de la habitación de Honoka volvemos al salón, todavía hay una taza de té y la toalla. Me acerco a la ventana.

—Por fin ha dejado de llover! Yukiho mira! ¡Un arco iris!

Yukiho viene corriendo a mi lado, como si fuera una niña pequeña todavía y se queda encantada mirando por la ventana. Después de unos minutos, tímidamente me empieza a decir:

—Ha sido increíble Eli, realmente no...

—Tsshhh! No hace falta que digas nada. Yukiho, siempre que quieras me puedes llamar.

—N-No... Es eso...

—¿Entonces?—pregunté algo confundida sin saber a qué se refería—.

—...ELI! Creo... Creo que te quiero... —dice ruborizada y entre sollozos—.

No pude evitar abrazarla, se me caen un par de lagrimas conmovida, es la primera vez que alguien se me declara de tal manera.

—Yukiho, tranquila... Todo va a salir bien —le digo para intentar calmarla, mientras la abrazo con fuerza—.

—...y? —me mira suplicándome para que la acepte—.

—Ay... Yukiho me gustas, y bastante.

En ese momento ella me devuelve el abrazo con más fuerza todavía, acerco mi cara a la suya y le doy un largo y cariñoso beso.

* * *

Prologo, Eli

Me quedé a comer con ella, estuvimos solos hasta media tarde. Cuando apareció Honoka acompañada de Arisa, mi hermana, la cual parecía muy feliz. Regañé a Honoka por saltarse la sesión de estudios y la obligué a estudiar unas horas, mientras que Yukiho y Arisa se fueron al cuarto de Yukiho a hablar. Por la noche cenamos todas juntas, después de eso nos las apañamos Yukiho y yo para acabar en el baño un rato las dos solas. Después de esto, Arisa y yo nos volvimos a casa.


End file.
